Anything For You
by Your-Nuclear-Holocaust
Summary: "Millimeters separated them when the ginger pulled back for air. Cobalt eyes refused to open as the tanned teen's head spun in sheer euphoria." Futureverse pre-reboot Colin/Damian fluff low T for ending
1. Anything For You

He could be anywhere else right now.

He could be anywhere else doing anything but this. He could be watching midday soap operas with Grayson. -_because grown men cry over evil twins in comas_- He could be playing 'who can play the best prank on Tim' game with Todd. -_who had grown into a worthy adversary-_ He could be fighting with Drake about the best way to repair a broken generator. -_and of course Drake would be wrong_- Hell, he could even be sitting through one of his father's idiotic speeches about 'celebrating life'. _-which completely baffled the boy to this day_-

But no.

He could be doing something _productive_, yet there he sat. Beside a ginger teen that the youngest Wayne swore hadn't matured a day since they had met. In an uncomfortable felt chair that smelled strangely of bodily fluids. With his shoes refusing to remove themselves from the mysteriously sticky concrete floors. Unable to pull his horrified eyes away from the Technicolor nightmare that had cost him $16.50. Not counting the freckled boy's snack foods of course. Why anyone paid money for this was beyond him.

Ninety-five minutes of mind numbing sing-a-long later the lights rose to illuminate the freckled face beside him. Hazel eyes seemed to sparkle in a curious manner, his freckles hidden slightly behind band-aids Colin somehow still thought made him look 'cool'. The slightly smaller teen smiled, _-how were his teeth so white…-_ and stretched his arms to the ceiling, clasping his hands together above his head and arching his back slightly. His shirt rose with the action, _-not high enough-_ before falling back over his R shaped belt buckle. He laughed and jumped to his feet then before turning to the black haired boy.

"What'cha think D?"

"Tt, Honestly?" The taller teen stood and mimicked the action his friend had just displayed. "You don't want to know."

"Aw, come on man! That was a good movie! It had one of those kid friendly messages and everything! Tell me you didn't learn anything?"

"Really Wilkes?" The tan skinned boy snorted out a bitter laugh as he led the smaller from the slowly empting theater. "There is nothing a singing orange packing peanut could teach me."

"You're kidding me? And the Lorax wasn't a packing peanut! He spoke for the trees!" Another snort.

"I have met people that speak for the trees Colin, my _Grandfather_ speaks for the trees-"

"Your grandpas an Eco-terrorist!"

"Tt, don't interrupt me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't scream that at the top of your voice. You're making a scene." Cobalt eyes stared down more then a few curious eyes as the teen behind him blindly groped for his hand. "And that aside, it doesn't change my point."

A pale hand found a scarred tan one, and they held each other gently.

XxX

He could be anywhere else right now.

He could be anywhere else doing anything but this. He could be helping Irey stalk her cousin. _-like he ever would_- He could be assisting Lian with the modifications the Tower's security systems so desperately needed. -_granted it only needed the update because a certain ginger speedster lost her patience with a loading screen_- He could be trolling the internet with Jai. -_the purpose of which still eluded him_- Hell, he could even be sitting through one of Traci's long and ignorant rants about how she needs to marry Brad in her Algebra class. _-highly unlikely since the girl was a curse upon mankind-_

But no.

He could be doing something _practical, _yet there he sat. A migraine to beat all migraines growing behind his left temple due to the screaming miniature monster a booth over. Trying to concentrate on the ginger boy that sat acrossed from him. With overly priced slop the simple masses called 'food' sitting before him. An uncomfortable plastic bench making his legs and lower back ache dully. Voices muttering around them. And eyes staring at him. Why anyone would ever enter such a building was completely beyond him.

An olive coloured cheek rested on the palm of his hand as cobalt eyes watched the ginger teen before him. Simple table manners seemed to be thrown out the window as he watched the teen eat. Ketchup slowly dripped down the boy's chin, drawing his companion's gaze as it followed the sharp lines of his jaw. His fingers were covered with mess, salt particles from what Colin called 'French fries' catching the light every now and then and sparkling against his pale skin. The boy seemed to sense the disgusted awe that the taller teen was feeling and he laughed before wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his brown and red checkered jacket. Hazel eyes locked with cobalt blue and both boys felt slight smiles tug against them.

"You haven't touched your food D, ain'tcha hungry?" Tan fingers rolled acrossed his cooling Big Mac, his nose wrinkling slightly at the feeling of the invisible grease as it spread acrossed scarred finger tips.

"I wouldn't eat this if it was the last semi-edible thing on earth."

"Psh, it's not that bad. Just try it! You won't know if you like it until you try it."

"Oh no," The black haired boy shook his head in an action that gave away his age, "I can guarantee you that I won't like this." Hazel eyes rolled dramatically at his statement and he glared. "Why won't you let me take you somewhere nice for a change?"

"This is nice!" The ginger threw his arms in the air in a over enthusiastic motion, his smile growing larger. "I love this place."

"There's a transient sleeping in the booth by the bathroom."

"Yea, that's Homeless Mike, he's pretty cool." A slender black eyebrow rose. "Well, he is! He comes by the church sometimes and Father Marcus tells the sisters to pretend to not notice so we can sneak him food." A blank expression stared back at him. "He's just having a really hard time finding a job after he came home from over seas is all. He's got some stress disorder or something and he can't keep anything."

A soft sight left Damian's mouth as he slumped down in his seat, allowing his knee to brush against Colin's.

XxX

He could be anywhere else right now.

He could be following up on the clue that his newest snitch had given him. -_it wasn't like he could trust Nilla, but it wouldn't be a waste of time to check_- He could be chasing after Nightwing in an attempt to keep him away from that Circus woman. -_and everyone knew Grayson needed all the help he could get when it came to his choice in women_- He could be accompanying Superboy on the Titan's drop off with the Detroit police department. -_Christopher wouldn't entirely need his help but Robin wouldn't never admit he tagged along to catch an eye full of the pretty red haired detective they worked with_- Hell, he could be being Kitten and Spoilers punching bag. -_and Kitten could hit harder then Robin could, although he'd never admit it_-

But no.

He could be doing something _tolerable_, yet there he sat. On a stone square with mirrors strangely on either side. In the back of a dimly lit cube. Filled to the brim with older teens and middle aged women dressed in 'My Little Pony' shirts and 'Adventure Time' merchandise. Loud music caused his pulse to boom along with unnecessarily loud bass lines. A clothing rack crowding his space. Three simple wood doors standing before him. And a migraine that could make Batman himself cringe in agony.

The middle door opened to reveal his entire reason for being outside of the manor. His ginger stood before him, slightly shaggy hair tossed over one side of his freckled face. He had changed out of his usual torn and large jeans to replace them with slim and form fitting grey ones. His familiar checkered jacket had been discarded on the stone bench of the changing room to expose a slightly loose black t-shirt with the word, 'LUDO' written acrossed it in white letters on fire. Two cherries hung from the capital D. Cobalt blue eyes swept acrossed the thin frame before him, lingering in all the right places.

"What'cha think D? To 'girly fan boy'?"

"No."

"You don't like it." The dejected tone of the ginger's voice brought his companions eyes up to his freckled face. A defeated pout had taken over his features and it pained Damian to see it.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't like it."

"Tt, don't assume things Wilkes, you'll make a fool of yourself." The teen stood and closed the foot between them. "I like the jeans. You need knew ones ever since you tore out the knee of the right leg on yours."

"The hole's a badge of honor though. It shows how much I love them."

"They're clothing, there if no reason to show anything of the sort." The slightly taller teen placed a light hand on the smaller boy's hip. "I'm not to sure about the shirt though."

"But it's a Ludo shirt!" Damian winced at the sudden shrillness of Colin's voice as the ginger pulled the hem of the shirt down. "You know how much I love them and it's so hard to find stuff of them!" A smile crept acrossed his pale face as his hands let go of the shirt hem and settled just as light on the taller boy's hips.

"Fine," a smile was trying to slip past a forced expression of stoicism. "But you can't get anything else."

Colin smiled and ran his thumbs slowly acrossed tan hips hidden beneath denim.

XxX

He could be anywhere else right now.

But he wasn't.

He had sat through a cartoon nightmare. _-just to feel that hand in his-_ He had sat and suffered through watching the ginger eat and breathed in the grease filled air. _-just for any form of contact-_ He had tortured himself in a public shopping mall and even entered the ill rumored and most feared Hot Topic. _-touches so soft they made him shiver-_

He could be doing something _tedious_ yet there he sat. The spring air filled with smog. Stars doing their best to sparkle past a dark sky. The concrete of the church orphanage's steps hard underneath him. Shopping bags sitting on the ground by their feet. Hand resting in it's smaller partner. Hot breath tickling his cheek. Orange hair falling in his face. And soft lips pressed against his own.

Millimeters separated them when the ginger pulled back for air. Cobalt eyes refused to open as the tanned teen's head spun in sheer euphoria. A smooth hand caressed his cheek, sending a quiver down Damian's spine. He could feel the shorter teen rest his forehead against his own as the hand on his face traveled up to graze his hair line, gingerly brushing past his ear. Slender black eyebrows dipped down as the tanned boy leaned in. His lips brushed against the other boy's. -_so soft, to soft-_

"I had a great time D." Lips moved against Damian's cheeks as he finally willed his eyes to open again. Sandy orange hair blocked most of his view of the boy, but he could feel the smile against his skin as the ginger spoke. "Thanks for bearing with me."

Colin stood, the brightest _-completely breath taking_- smile Damian had ever seen painted acrossed his pale features. He pulled his hand from it's tan partner and took the bags from their place on the ground as the taller teen found his feet. The youngest Wayne could not find his voice however as the ginger gave him one last smile before ascending the few steps to vanish into the large church.

_Thanks for bearing with me._

The statement left Damian reeling. He did more then bear with the ginger. He adored the boy. He cherished each and every moment that he could spend with him. He would do anything for him.

Now all he had to do was find the right words to express it.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I just died from the fluff. I love Colin and Damian though and they are kinda filled with fluff so here we go! This is supposed to be then a bit older, I was leaning for Damian being 15 and Colin being 14. Also, was listening to Ludo's amazing song "Anything For You" while writing this.<br>**

**Traci/Spoiler and Helena/Kitten are my versions of Stephanie Brown's daughter (Traci) and Selina Kyle's daughter (Helena), both given up for adoption and never really covered again. Been planning on doing a pre-reboot futureverse Teen Titans story with them in it. And Christopher is Christopher Kent/Nightwing in the Nightwing and Flamebird comics. Just kinda put him in there cause I felt like it, deal. And Lian is NOT dead in my head canon so also deal. Iris "Irey" West is Impulse and Jai West in my head canon is friends with Damian.**

**And, if anyone wants me to, I'll continue this. But only if people ask me too!~  
><strong>

**Please read and review, enjoy~  
><strong>


	2. Can't Smile Without You

The plush fabric beneath his cheek almost made him shiver as cobalt eyes slipped shut.

It had been a whole ten days since he had seen those hazel eyes that made his heart skip. Ten days since he had seen the smile that made his world spin. Ten days since the last tender brush of skin that made him forget how to _breath_.

It had been ten days since he had seen Colin, and Damian was pretty sure if the number increased any further he was going to kill something. Or someone. -_hopefully Drake_- And with the way things were going it seemed like it was going to be a full fortnight before he got another chance to even hear his gingers voice again.

Apparently when his father was out on his futile and exhausting Batman Incorporated work Damian wasn't allowed to leave the manor without Grayson or Pennyworth. A new rule. A horrible, excruciating, miserable rule that effected not alone his work with the Titans but his attempts to have even the sliver of a social life worthy of a Wayne. Now, if you had stopped Damian in the bat cave five years ago and told him that he was going to be wallowing in his room about his social life in the near future he may have been searching for a way to dispose of a body in the harbor without his father finding out, yet here he was. He blamed the ginger. Most things in his life could be blamed on that sufferable boy.

An almost inaudible moan slipped past closed lips when the sound of the soft squeak his door gave off as it opened filled his ears. There was a silence that lasted the twelve seconds it took to cross his room before his bed dipped down with the weight of another person. About 175 pounds…Grayson.

"So…you just going to lay here?"

"You're anorexic." A pause.

"Okay… someone's not allowed to talk to Jace anymore." Jace, Grayson's stupid pet name for Todd. As strange as the need for the name was, it was rather amusing watching the slightly taller man go for blood whenever the acrobat used it. "Something's the matter little D." Not even a question. The pet name for Damian made the younger male growl softly.

"It's none of your concern Grayson."

Another pause stretched between them for what felt like ages. No, more like three minutes, if counting the clicks the second hand on his clock made was accurate. For a moment the boy actually thought about opening his eyes, but why bother? A soft touch against his shoulder made Damian let out an even softer sigh. A large strong _calloused_ hand ran through the short hairs of the teens hair line. It was a comforting gesture, a gesture that only Grayson was allowed. A gesture that had the boy's tense shoulders loosening and the pain in his chest lessen, if only slightly.

"Come on kid, this isn't like you. You've been locked up here since we got back. If something's bothering you I can't help unless you tell me what's on your mind."

"I miss Colin." The confession seemed to spill from his lips and Damian was glad that his face was hidden in the dark satin sheets of his bed.

"Is that it?" The indignant tone of the older bats voice made the younger pull away from the gentle touches and glare. Grayson's grey-blue eyes were wide, the slightest twitch of a smile pulling at his lips. Sensing the impending danger the acrobat quickly continued. "D, if you miss him so much just go see him." The statement seemed so straight forward and easy, and it only served to enrage the young Wayne further.

"And how do you suggest I go about doing that?" It wasn't really a question that Damian expected answered, and Grayson knew it. The tone was laced with ice and venom. It made the older male wince back as if he had been struck across the face with those words.

"The window?" Cobalt eyes narrowed in warning, but as per usual the acrobat didn't catch the memo. "You know it's right there, and it's not like you lock it or anything." A fist collided harshly with a broad shoulder with a loud _FWUMP_ and enough force to send the larger bat forward on the bed. A laugh echoed through out the room and it only caused that small spark or anger to engulf Damian's whole being.

"What the hell is so god damn funny?" The smaller bat soon found his feet when the older flashed him a smile. His hands fisted at either side of him and he shook with the effort it took not to repeat the violent action. This time harder. And in the face.

"Damian, if you want to go see your friend so bad, just go see him."

"Tt, you're not deaf, although you may be dumb. You heard father, I'm not to leave the manor without an escort. Which is just idiotic, irrational, its…inhuman!"

"And a whole bunch of other words that start with the letter I?" _FWUMP_, another strike to the _exact__ same_ spot on his shoulder and this one brought a wince to the older bats face. "God D, if you keep hitting me I'll tattle on you when I notice you're gone instead of covering for you." The anger melted off Damians face, leaving it blank in mild confusion. Grayson smirked slightly and patted the bed beside him. "Sit, good. Now, What I was _going_ to say before you started beating the shit out of my arm was that no one needs to know that you're gone. I used to do it all the time when I wanted to go hang with Wally or the other Titans. Just climb out the window and be back in time for patrol, and even if you're not no biggie. Alfred usually pretends that he doesn't notice, and since I'm in on it I can always just tell him you're still pouting so I'm doing the solo Batman thing. He won't ask, I won't tell, and Bruce will never know."

Damian couldn't decide if the words brought on illness or excitement. Grayson smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder again. He squeezed it gently before standing and walking out of the room.

It was probably both.

XxX

7,386.

That was the exact number of cracks in the ceiling of his run down room, so why did the ginger always need to count them when he got lonely? Probably for that exact reason, he was lonely. A strangled whimper left his chapped lips and he rolled over onto his side. His chest had been aching for the past ten days and the feeling of sinking dread was only getting worse.

It was funny though, in an ironic sort of way. Colin was miserable. He had trouble focusing during prayer, he was refusing to play with the other boys after classes, and worst of all he was hardly eating. Colin loved eating… The sisters were all muttering around him now, and sometimes he heard their whispered voices. They were worried and terrified that the boy had lost his unusual cheery nature and had finally succumbed to the truth of Gotham's Crime Alley. Even Father Marcus had been casting him weary looks as the ginger drug himself through the halls, his hazels eyes unable to even leave the floor. If only they knew the truth… would that change their minds? Would they still be worried about him like they were now? Not like Colin ever wanted someone to worry over him, but it was always better then the negative side of the situation. There was a chance that they would all hate him if they knew, and the thought only managed to bring out another strangled whimper.

It was funny though, in an ironic sort of way. Colin was miserable, and it was all because of a certain heir that he couldn't get out of his mind.

The only time Colin ever even managed to smile these past few days was as Abuse. Abuse got to see Robin. They got to play Rooftop Tag, and run around away from Batman. The younger Batman, the one Colin was most familiar with, seemed more then happy to let them do their own thing half the time. If only it was the younger Batman that made the rules. Robin had told him to pass the message onto the Titans that he would be on Gotham-lockdown until further notice. Further notice meaning anything from a few days to a year.

But even as Abuse, these past few days were slowly killing the boy. Because as Abuse he was merely a business partner. As Abuse he couldn't hold the other boys hand. As Abuse he couldn't feel the other boys skin against his or smell the unique scent that lingered in the tan boys hair. As Abuse he didn't get to see the smiles that the boy would try so hard to hide, or bask in the way his deep cobalt eyes would always give away his mood. As Abuse he had to stay a shoulder width apart from Robin. As Abuse the best he could hope for was Robin's zip line snapping so he could catch him, and he'd never even dream of wishing for that.

Hazel eyes slipped shut as they began to burn with the threat of tears. He couldn't do this. Ten days had seemed like Hell, and he had no clue how much longer it would take Damian to be un-grounded. He couldn't do this. And of course wallowing in misery wasn't entirely helping, but there was nothing else the ginger was really able to manage. He couldn't smile, he couldn't even fake it for the Titans anymore. He knew Irey was starting to worry, but he just couldn't do this anymore. If this is what ten days felt like, he was doomed. He was dead and already buried. His thin arms wrapped around his pillow as a soft sob slipped out of his throat and he did his best to hold his breath. A trick Damian had taught him…

A soft clunking noise drew his attention and he sat up abruptly. His vision spun for a moment, the sound only making his world seem even harder to understand. Vertigo faded and the sound got a little louder. Agitated. Hazel eyes scanned his room before resting on his window. It had been raining for the past two nights so it wouldn't be unheard of for the storm to rattle the loose pane, but that wasn't the cause of the delightful noise. What was causing the noise made the gingers heart race faster then he thought it ever could. He jumped to his feet, almost tripping over his discarded backpack, and pulled the flimsy glass open.

"Tt, it really took you lo-" Colin threw his arms around the boy outside his window, yanking his soaking body against the warmth of the ginger. It took Colin a few seconds to realize it, but strong arms had round tightly around his neck to finish the embrace.

"D… oh god Damian I've missed you so much!" The harsh whisper wasn't entirely necessary against the sound of the rain pounding the pavement now that the window was open, but it was a tone Colin had grown used to using. His hands ran a crossed strong shoulders then before tangling in dark hair. Tears were now running down his cheeks.

"Colin, I'm cold." A soft whimper left the ginger as he lifted the slightly taller teen through the window. The startled yelp that left the older boy only brought a smile to the gingers face. He should have so expected that. He watched as the tan boy turned from him with a tell-tale pout pulling at the corners of his lips to close the window and his heart swelled again. God, why did he have to be so cute? And why was it that Colin had a _very_ strong feeling that he'd get back handed if he asked the boy that?

"I thought Bats said you were grounded or something lame like that?" A smile tugged at Damian's face as he turned to face Colin again.

"I am grounded, or something lame like that."

"Then why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything cause I was totally dying without you." Colins heart stopped for a full second as a calloused hand slid a crossed his clothed hip.

"I missed you. Grayson said he'd cover for me."

"Have I ever told you how amazing your brother are?"

"And have I ever told you how much of a nuisances that is?" Colin smiled at the comment and let his arms wrap around Damian's waist, his hands resting just shy of his hips.

"You're soaking wet."

"That would be because I walked here." Colin pouted at that and let go of the Wayne heir. He tried his best to ignore the hurt expression that was pushed aside from the boy's face. He crossed his room to his closet in a matter of seconds and swung open the door dramatically. He dug through a few piles and returned to his _friend_ with a pair of sweat pants.

"They might be kinda tight, but they should fit, and you can get out of those wet clothes."

Damian took the ragged sweats and gave the ginger an almost sad look before peeling his soaked shirt over his head. Hazel eyes couldn't help but travel slowly down the toned muscles of the tan boys chest and stomach. Dozens of lighter pigmented bits of skin were scattered a crossed the boys upper body, slight raised against the smooth perfection. Calloused fingers unbuttoned the first button of designer jeans and the ginger must have been a sight to see. His pale cheeks turned a few different shades of red, his ears and neck even shifting to a bright rose colour. Colin even went as far as covering his eyes with freckled hands. Now blind, the ginger whined a bit when the other occupant of his room chuckled.

"Afraid you'll see something you don't like?"

"Afraid I'll see something I _do._"

"Tt, honestly Wilkes, you worry me sometimes." Colin made a pathetic noise in the back of his throat as he bit down on his bottom lip. "You can look now. I'm decent, I swear." In a juvenile display Colin moved his fingers slightly so he could peek between the gap. Damian stood before him, arms crossed against his -_perfect_- chest, head tilted slightly to the side. The gingers sweats hung nicely on Damian's tan hip bones, leaving hardly nothing to the imagination. "You need bigger clothes."

"Um…what?" Hazel eyes went back up to the face of his dreams. The smirk that had painted itself a crossed Damian's face was breath taking.

"You need bigger clothes."

"Nu-uh, you're just bigger then me."

"And you seemed to forget how you have this uncanny knack for picking out clothing options a size to small for you."

"Nu-uh." Colin returned the sly smile as he covered the small gap between them.

"Ya-huh." The primitive word seemed to almost suit the heir.

"Nu-uh."

Colin's pale hands found their way to Damian's hips, encased so nicely in wool. The smile they both wore grew as the space between them shrunk. Hazel eyes slipped shut as the strong smell of Kevlar, rain water, and _Damian_ filled his senses. His heart stuttered when the feeling of the other boys soft lips touched his. The taste of stale water and sweat washed over the ginger as his lips trailed softly down Damian's jaw, reveling in the soft shudders that ran down the slightly taller boys frame. He hated to do it, but Colin pulled back then with a quick peck to the cheek. This had to be his favorite part. Damian's cheeks were hued a dark colour, his cobalt eyes cloudy and half lidded. Colin ran a thumb a crossed the small of Damian's exposed lower back. The tan boy jumped slightly before shooting the ginger a glare.

"I'm still cold." Colin couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, we'll get you warmed up in no time Mr. Wayne!" The affectionate smile that flickered for a mere second on Damian's face almost brought tears to Colin's eyes.

"And how do you propose we do that Mr. Wilkes?" Colin was happy his arms were already around the other boys hips as he playfully tugged him towards his badly made bed.

"Why, by staying up all night and staring longingly into your eyes of course." Damian smiled at that, truly and honestly _smiled_.

"Mr. Wilkes, are you being fresh with me?" Colin's knees hit the edge of his bed and he sat down before pulling Damian down to sit on his lap.

"Not to sure what that means, but I get the feeling I'm supposed to say yes." Strong tan arms wrapped around the gingers neck.

"That would be the right answer."

* * *

><p><strong>This is supposed to be them a bit older, I was leaning for Damian being 15 and Colin being 14. The song that inspired this one was <em>Can't<em>_ Smile Without_ You by the marvelous and breath taking Barry Manilow. He makes me feel feelings with my _soul_.**

**Of course enters Big Brother Dick with all his words of wisdom. And by words of wisdom I mean all his sly plans of ditching the Batman's rules. The fluff at the end was a bit easier for me to write, although I was choking on the dialogue. Cheesy as all sin I know, but it just seemed to fit Colin.**

**There's going to be one more chapter before I call this over. It can be a nice fluffy T piece like the rest of the fic, or I can take it a bit further, it all depends on who and how many people want me to do what.**

****Please read and review, enjoy~****


End file.
